


New Families and Old

by whitts98



Series: New Families and Old [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitts98/pseuds/whitts98
Summary: After searching for years, Natasha is finally reunited with her child she was forced to give up. What happens when her daughter moves into the Avengers Compound and meets the team? A certain Super- soldier and God of Mischief fight over who can win her heart.





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys, this is my first multi-chapter fic, I hope you enjoy it :) All rights and characters belong to Marvel. :)   
> Also I know that Natasha having a secret child isn't necessarily canon, but just go with me on this.   
> Later chapters will include Loki x reader and Bucky x reader
> 
> Thank you :) :)

“Agent Romanoff, an alert for you"   
Fridays voice echoed around the room the Avengers were currently sitting in.   
Natasha raised an eyebrow but said nothing, uncurling herself from the lounge chair. She stalked past Sam and Clint who were engrossed in a video game and walked out of the room.   
She made her way to the missions room, assuming it was another brief from the Director, but the AI stopped her in her tracks. 

“A personal alert for you Ma'am. “ 

Nat stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart started to pound painfully, but she forced herself to remain calm.   
Don't get your hopes up, she told herself, angry that her emotions had manifested themselves so quickly. She turned back to the directions of the intel room, forcing herself to keep her footsteps slow and not rush or look out of the ordinary. She met no one on her way and soon enough was sitting in front of the desk in the intel room.   
Fridays glowing icon on the screen switched on immediately as she sat down, and projected the image that made Natasha feel faint. 

Despite her usual nerves of steel, the image on the screen in front of her was making her stomach do flips, her heart pound and her breathing become ragged.   
"Are you sure Friday?" The agent whispered.   
The darkened room was illuminated only by the blue screen. “I’ve been searching for months and this is the first hit that matches above 90% of the information given.” The AI responded.   
Natasha swallowed. “Get Clint,” she said, “Tell him to meet me at the jet in ten”.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Y/n was reading,curled up by the window seat when the doorbell rang.   
She heard the thunder of her mother's footsteps racing down the hall to open the door, and the numerous clicks of the locks and deadbolts that had been added over the years.   
Thinking nothing of it, she returned to her book, fingers delicately turning the pages over and over, becoming immersed in her fantasy world. Just as she was about to find out who was responsible for all the crimes committed in her story, she heard a large bang and her mother shouting. Her position in the room meant her mother's words were muffled, but she could hear the emotion in her voice.   
Alarmed, y/n placed her book down and sprung to her feet. She opened the door and as she made her way to her mother, she could hear snatches of conversation, a contrast between the pleading voice of a younger female and her mother's brass tones. 

"Please I just need to see her once..." the younger female pleaded, her voice cracking with emotion. 

"Not a chance! You gave up your rights to see her when you gave her away!" Her mother snapped  
Y/n stopped, her brow furrowed. Her earlier assumption that her mother had gone to answer the door to a salesman no longer seemed to be true. She crept around the corner, watching her mother standing with her arms crossed, staring out at two people on the doorstep.   
The man was very muscular and wore sunglasses despite the dimness of the evening. There was something about him that seemed to scream dangerous.   
Y/n took a step closer and peered out at the woman. She was smaller than her partner, but no less intimidating. She was dressed in black and her flame red hair was piled in a loose bun at the nape of her neck. She was clearly distressed, waving her arms and seemed to be...crying? 

"Please, I never gave her up, she was taken from me!" The woman continued. Her partner placed an arm on the bottom of her back, stopping her as she made motion to walk into the house.   
"You have to believe me, all I want to do is to see her. Please!" 

Y/n remained hidden by the wall, and flinched when her mother spoke again. Never in all her years of living with her family had she ever heard her mother speak with such venom in her voice. 

"Listen here, she is mine and you can never ever have her do you understand? I don't know how you found us but rest assured-" 

"Mum?" 

Y/n turned as did her mother at the arrival of b/n (brother’s name), her 7 year old brother. He came up behind y/n and wrapped his arms around her leg. 

"Y/n what's happening?" He asked, big eyes staring up at her. 

She shook her head at him, not knowing the answer, then looked to her mother whose mouth was open in disbelief.   
"Y/n, b/n get out of here, go back to your rooms this instant." Her mother spoke quietly but sharply, leaving no room for argument. 

Y/n made motion to go but stopped at the loud gasping sound emitted by the female outside. Cautiously she turned, staring her mother in the eye, "Mama what is happening?" She asked

"Nothing, go back" 

But y/n remained where she stood, she looked to the woman who seemed to be frozen. "Rosa..." the redhead whispered. 

"Leave now!" Her mother roared at the pair, causing brothers name to start to cry." 

"Mama, who are these people?" Y/n asked, stepping closer to her and pushing her brother behind her. 

"Nobody they are just leav-" 

"My name is Natasha Romanov," the female interjected, speaking quickly over her mother, "and I'm your mother."


	2. Chapter 2

Y/n sat with her head pressed against the window, watching the blur of the cityscape fly by. She'd been sitting still for hours, but couldn't bring herself to look away, or to do anything really. She was still numb to what she was doing, it didn't feel real at all. 

She looked down to her phone on the seat next to her, poignantly face down and off. After the first dozens of calls she'd ignored, the constant buzzing had irritated her so much that she had almost thrown it out of the door. The man- Clint had decided to turn it off before she got too violent. 

Y/n looked over to him. He was sitting in the front seat, fiddling with various controls and equipment, consciously flying the jet and having a conversation with her mother at the same time. 

Her mother....  
Y/n was still in shock. She'd had hours to mull it over, in which she'd played the same information over and over in her head, but she was still numb to the fact that she'd been lied to her entire life.   
She kept turning over facts.   
Well I was the only one in the family to have (h/c) and I guess that mums behaviour was kind of erratic at times...  
No not mother-adoptive mother?   
Y/n shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. She stretched out her arms, making a little popping sound.   
Immediately Nat turned around. "Are you alight?" She asked, concern etched across her features. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Y/n replied, brushing off her worry. Nat didn't sound convinced and unbuckled her seatbelt, striding over to y/n . There were two seat next to her and she sat down gracefully in the seat opposite, staring at y/n with such intensity that y/n had to turn away.   
"I'm..." she began, then stopped and turned her head. "I feel terrible, I didn't mean to take you away, I..." 

"You didn't take me away," y/n quickly interjected. "I chose to leave, they lied to me for my whole life." 

"Well... I'm sure that they were going to tell you eventually..."

"I doubt it, I'm 20 years old...I don't think she was going to ever tell me." Y/n sighed 

"Well...I don't really know what to say..." the red haired agent sighed, then gave a small chuckle. "This is not usually like me." 

"What?" Y/n asked 

Her mother chuckled again. "usually I'm in charge, know exactly what to say...but meeting you I turn into a blabbering mess. "

"Thanks," y/n said sarcastically 

"I don't mean it like that.. I've spent the last 20 years wondering about you, searching for you and here you are..You have my hair, my eyes too I think." 

Y/n smiled. "

"What about my father? Do I look like him?" She asked suddenly, the thought only just occurring to her "Are you still with him." 

"No." her mother said sharply, causing y/n to unconsciously flinch back.   
Seeing her daughter startled, Nat placed a hand over hers. "I'm sorry, it's complicated. There's something you should know..."

Before Nat could speak further, Clint turner and called back to them "Were here!" 

"Wait here," Nat said, quickly walking back to Clint. Y/n watched as she pulled a headset on and sat in the seat next to Clint   
"This is Agents Barton and Romanoff requesting clearance to land." 

Y/n sat back in her seat and looked out of the window in surprise. They were still hovering in the air, buildings all around them. She squinted, seeing the tower in front of them. Then she gulped at the sheer enormity of it. Her eyes ran up the building, marvelling at the levels upon levels. She was brought out of her awe by a snarky voice echoing around the jet. 

"Well well well. Look who's finally returned. Secret mission my ass, Fury didn't clear you guys. You better have brought me something good back from wherever you've been. " 

"Whatever Stark, just let us land alright?" Clint replied 

Instantly a panel pulled down from the side of the building revealing a large landing pad. Y/n gasped as she came into view of dozens of workers running around the levels that were suddenly exposed, clearing the way for the jet. 

"Oh my god" she said

"You okay kid?" Clint called back 

"Kid? Did you say kid?" The snarky voice returned. "Is this some secret love child? Have you guys been hooking up? Oh man do I want to watch when you tell tall green and hulky the news." 

"Stark. Shut it." Nat spoke through clenched teeth. 

Clint guided them down smoothly and turned off the engine, the noise and bustle of the jet instantly silencing. Having grown used to the noise the silence was unnerving and y/n unbuckled her seat belt, walking slowly to the front

"Don't mind Tony," Clint said, smiling at her. "He's an ass." 

"Do they not know about me?" Y/n thought nervously. Her mother had explained that she would stay in the tower for a few days until they figured out what to do. Y/n inwardly winced as she thought of her small luggage that she had packed to the background noise of her mother shouting,- wait adoptive mother...she had barely said a word to her except to say that she was leaving and wouldn't be coming back.   
Natasha - her birth mother had convinced her on the jet to give a few days first before she made any permanent decisions... 

Clint pulled her luggage out for her and clasped a hand on her shoulder. "I'll see you in there kid." 

At Nats quizzical glance he sighed "I've gotta go call Laura and face the firing squad...I missed date night." 

Clint headed out of the doors and y/n swallowed hard. Suddenly her insides were twisting and she felt sick. What was she doing? The events of the last day were catching up to her and she didn't know if she could handle it. 

Nat turned and gave her a sympathetic glance, and placed a cool hand on her check. "It'll be okay, I promise they're nice...mostly. Tony will probably say something sarcastic but just ignore him. " 

"Okay..." y/n whispered. Nat smiled again at her and exited the jet.   
Y/n forced herself to let out a deep breath. She counted to ten with closed eyes and then before she could focus on it any longer she stepped out of the jet into the tower landing area. 

Her mother was waiting for her,her arm outstretched. Y:n tossed her a bag and together they walked into the doorway at the end of the walkway. 

As y/n walked through the doors she let out a gasp. She had been impressed at the sleekness of the jet but that was nothing compared to the interior of the tower.   
The room was brightly lit, modern appliances scattered everywhere, paintings and sleek modern furniture making up the interior. There was a mini bar to the side and what looked like a sculpture? 

"So welcome home." Nat said, spinning around in an exaggerated circle. She dumped the bags next to an expensive looking sofa and gestured for y/n to do the same

"So we will get you your own room but just leave these here for now. Friday, make sure nobody touches these." 

"Of course Agent Romanoff." A voice echoed around the room.   
Y/n stood with wide eyes searching for the speaker.   
She watched her mother walk towards the bar and pour herself a glass. When the voice didn't speak again, y/n whispered "who was that?" 

"Friday? Oh it's Stark's AI system. Don't ask me what it stands for I have no idea, but basically without it nothing would get done. It's thanks to Friday that I could find you." 

"A pleasure to meet you Y/n romanoff." The voice called again. 

With slight hesitation, y/n replied "And you too." 

Bang! The crash of doors flying open announced a new entrance into the room and y/ns neck snapped in the direction of the sound. 

An easily recognisable face strolled in and stopped short when he met y/ns glance. 

"Would anyone like to tell me why there is a little mini Natasha roaming around? Isn't one enough...Is this actually your love child? Seriously? Friday start recording I can't wait to see Bruce flip out." 

"Zip it Stark" Nat replied. 

"Mmm, don't think I will. Who are you really?" The man asked, gesturing to y/n, narrowing his eyes as he studied. 

"Y/n," she replied, cringing at the intensity of his gaze. 

"Y/n...So what powers do you have, come on tell us now and get it over with, whose bird boy recruited now?" 

Y/n turned to her mother and gave her a questioning look, to which she replied by sighing and glaring at the man. 

"Tony leave it, she's here as my guest." 

"Oh really, and did anyone think to clear this with me? You know the owner of this place, the one who lets you all live here rent free might I add, pays all your bills yada yada yada. " he stopped and then looked towards y/n again . "Do you know who I am?" 

"Iron Man." Y/n replied "I've seen them talk about you on the TV." 

"Oh really, and what are they saying about me these days.?" 

"Well Clint said you were an ass so there's that." 

Natasha snorted with laughter as Tony shot a look of disgust and walked towards the mini bar. 

"Don't mind all his questions, he's just mad because Bucky and Steve are back. " 

"Bucky and Steve...?" 

"Lady Natasha! Brother Clint said you were back and in the company of a maiden!" A booming voice echoed in the room as a gigantic blonde man bounded in, accompanied by a group of people. 

"Hi Thor," Natasha grinned 

Y/n took a few steps back so she was next to Nat. "You didn't tell me you lived with a God." She muttered 

"Two Gods actually." She smiled. 

Y/n studied the group of people behind Thor. Most of them she recognised from the TV and the newspaper. Standing in front of her were the legends in the story books that she used to read to b/n at night. Captain America and Bucky Barnes. The Captain nodded to her and then moved towards them, leaving his companion scowling by the door. Y/n watched as The Winter Soldier crossed his arms, remaining by the door, glowering at everyone in the room. In contrast Thor, the God of Thunder stood beaming at her, and beside him a short man with glasses and curly hair made motion towards them 

"Natasha..." he began, holding his arms out reaching to embrace her.   
To y/ns surprise her mother lightly sidestepped out of his way

"Not now Bruce," she said quietly. Ignoring the man, she walked over to y/n and placed a hand on her lower back in reassurance. 

Y/n glanced back at the man named Bruce's crestfallen expression, seeing him walk over to Tony who placed an arm out in mock exaggeration of a hug. Tony snickered and y/n resisted the urge to roll her eyes.   
Her mother clearing her threat brought her attention back to the others. 

"Everyone, this is y/n...my daughter." 

There was a brief moment of silence before there was a shout of "Called it!"


End file.
